The Daughter's Tale
by ArneiaScarlett
Summary: Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will soon find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction to arrive on here, although it is definitely not the first fanfiction I have ever written. I've written bits of twenty different ones, all with my OC, Arneia Sera. But this Narnia is one of my favourite books, and fanfics, so here you go!**

**All characters belong to CS Lewis, except for Arneia and Alrohar (and the brief mentions of Evanna and all the Narnia characters I may have made up like Daryll!)**

**I'll begin each chapter with some song lyrics that are accossiated with Arneia at each point.**

**BTW, Arneia's name is pronounced Ar-nay-a. A lot of people thinks it's Ar-nee-a.**

* * *

_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go._

_And help us to be wise in times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way_

_Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe_

- 'The Prayer', Celine Dion

* * *

I stole softly through the trees, my cloak making only the faintest rustle on the crisp snow. l had already ensured that the deep hood of the garment cast a shadow over my face, although l knew the trees would be able to make a reasonable guess as to my identity. But l wasn't worried, l had been living among the woods long enough for them to report me would there be any point. At first they had but the Witch had not succeeded in finding me yet. l had no plans for her to do so any time soon.

As l flitted among the trees, a movement caught my eye. On the right. Not ten paces off. l kept moving, standing would leave me an easy target. A flash of orange again to the right.

I frowned slightly and, beneath the cover of my cloak, slipped a small dagger from my belt, the cold blade cool against my skin.

A small sound now caught my ear. l had one shot and l knew it but, after a century's practice, twas easily confident l could make this shot. I smiled lightly to myself.

A third flicker, the distance easy. In one quick movement, l flicked back my cloak with my left hand, my right sending the blade spinning into a nearby tree above some snow covered vegetation. There was a brief yowl as astoundingly quick reactions saved the creature from a lobbed ear, and a rustle from the dead white leaves.

My hands went to my swords, preparing to draw them, when a leopard slunk out of the woods.

l gasped, my hands instantly leaving my swords as l recognized the sleek, if slightly harassed looking, feline. l pushed my hood back in surprise, revealing my light skinned face, large bright blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair.

"Daryll? Is that you," l gaped in delight. l remebered him from several years, with a keen sense of smell if I recalled correctly. Actually, thinking about it, no wonder he found me...

The large cat purred. "My lady, it is good to see you again. I have a message for you, from your father. He wished to come himself but there was little time."

l nodded, trying to contain my excitement. "Go on." My father! He hadn't contacted me in a century!

Daryll paused, looking nervously around him.

"Don't worry, we're safe here," l assured him. l knew this part of the woods and that these trees would rather burn than give up their leader.

"Aslan has returned," Daryll confirmed, "and is making his way North to the Stone Table. Messengers have been sent out to seek out allies. I was sent to you. He wishes you to join him if you can."

"Of course, but I need to find Alrohar and collect some of my things," l said. "Daryll, do you want to lay low here until I return?"

"I would, but there are others I must find," Daryll said, "Aslan sent me to you first and then to scour the rest of Lantern Waste."

"Alright," l replied, nodding, pulling my hood back up. l couldn't wipe the vague smile off my face: Aslan was finally back, perhaps the Witch was going to be defeated at last...

"My lady, do you think this could be it?" Daryll asked, cocking his sleek round head slightly, his tail flicking in anticipation.

l paused. "Maybe. I was talking with Elrod, the robin, yesterday. He told me that twice now he has seen a human girl around Lantern Waste."

"A human girl?" Daryll gasped.

l nodded. l refrained from mentioning it to Daryll but could guess how it was possible. _The wardrobe._ "She's been meeting with a faun, Tumnus. But there's more. Another has been seen, a boy. He met with the witch. Elrod witnessed the end of the meeting and so heard nothing."

"Two humans in Narnia within a space of a few days," Daryll mused. "Do you know think it could be the prophecy, the four humans?"

"I don't know," l admitted truthfully. "But we can always hope." Hope. That was smething I was no stranger to, I've been hoping for a hundred years...

"Well, I will see your ladyship when I return to the camp," Daryll acknowledged, bowing his head to me. I smiled back and nodded my own, watching with my clear blue eyes as the leopard slunk away.

* * *

It was nightfall when l returned to the spot l had left Daryll at the fringe of the trees. The sun had set and the snow and my silvery cloak gleamed a little in the darkness. l turned to my horse. He was a tall, elegant stallion with a pewter grey coat and jet black mane. He wore an intricate leather bridle and saddle, and two saddles bags hung down either side of his flank

"This could be it, Alrohar," l whispered. "This could be the beginning of the end! For the witch anyway!"

Alrohar snorted gently and nipped playfully at my hair. l laughed and ticked his muzzle. l was given Alrohar when he had been a tiny foal, I'd been barely nine years old. I had reared him on my own and taught both him and myself to ride. We had a connection.

"Alright, Alro, let's go," I sighed, eagerly. I was looking forward to meeting my father again, seeing old friends, making new allies. Returning to the old Narnia I had grown up in, once, long ago.

I leapt up onto Alrohar's back and gathered the reins loosely. Alrohar needed only the lightest nudge in the ribs to understand my wish.

The darkness soon swallowed up the galloping stallion and his ghost rider.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_In the deep blue of the night_

_Shine the millions of stars and my spirit burning bright_

_Spinning on, into the sun, flying higher_

_Now my journey's begun... And the..._

_Cold, cold wind, it blows me away_

_The feeling all over is a black, black day_

_But I know that I'll see you again_

_And I know that you're near me_

- 'Across The Universe Of Time', Hayley Westenra

* * *

Dawn broke just as l crested the hill. Both of us weary and dirty, I let out the reins and Alrohar dropped his neck to stretch as l surveyed the scene. As we had been approaching l had noticed the thinning snow and here, at the camp, new spring grass flourished, blossom grew and flowers scented the air. Spring had arrived here with Aslan, and soon it would spread across all of Narnia. As l gazed upon the welcome scene, l smiled my first proper smile for a long time. Hope lingered everywhere.

The camp was already awake, the brightly coloured tents of red, blue and gold, bursting with life. Centaurs and fauns busied themselves with stoking fires, readying them for the day's metal work. Horses, leopards, eagles, and all manner of other creatures helped them, talking and breakfasting as they went.

l nudged Alrohar onward. He trudged down the hill, his head rising and his ears pricking at the sight and smell of so many other true Narnians. He arched his neck gracefully and picked up his feet as he stepped elegantly through the camp. l smiled to myself at the actions of my proud stallion, as he parted the way.

"Show off," l murmured down to him, and he snorted gently in retort.

Narnians on either side stepped back to watch in silence as me ride past sitting tall, my long hair blowing gently on the crisp dawn breeze. To many of them l was the equivalent of their absent queen, having been their leader for a century in my father Aslan's absence. l recognised many of them now, and l smiled at some, grinning at Kyrin the griffin.

As l neared the raised dais like end of the camp, l halted Alrohar and swung off him easily, to watch the flap of a regal tent in the Narnian colours of red and gold with the gold Narnian lion on a red banner waving outside it.

The flap quivered. l held her breath. l had not seen my guardian, the king, for one hundred years.

A lion, bigger than any other, with a rich dark mane and soft gold coat stepped elegantly from the tent, gazing at me and Alrohar with strong, wise brown eyes.

"High Lady Arneia Sera," he said, and l bent my head in respect, Alrohar following suit beside me. "Welcome back."

There was wild cheering from the spectators. I, High Lady Arneia, the strong and loyal maiden of Narnia had come home.

l ran fowards, ignoring all royal etiquette, and hugged Aslan hard. He rolled over onto his side, laughing, taking me with him. I giggled into his mane.

"I've missed you," l whispered, "but you're just the same."

"Daughter," he replied, "you aren't. You have grown up. I'm proud of you. Your mother would be too."

l smiled, I could sense the tears threatening to take their hold.

"And you too, Alrohar," Aslan greeted as Alrohar approached. "Have you taken care of your mistress?"

Alrohar shook his head in response, tossing his mane

Aslan laughed. "The swordmaiden has come home!"

* * *

Later, l stepped from my tent, which had already been erected for her, before l had arrived. Red and gold in colour, it housed my weapons, clothes and basic furniture, a bed, mirror and simple dresser. l had changed from my dirty travelling dress and now wore another of my mantles: my traditional Narnian gown. A simple, soft wool gown of bright red with a gold embroidered waist, arm bands and hem edging. My hair was clean, gleaming gold. My double bladed sword was in my right hand. The hilt was pure soft gold set with tiny Narnian rubies. The two shining blades curved around with a lethally sharp edge on each that l could use almost as an axe. The sword, which pulled apart at the centre of the hilt, looked as though it would be heavy and difficult to wield, but l knew it appeared light as a feather in my hand. l had learnt to use it with deadly force and accuracy from when l was eight and the skill had earned me a new title: Swordmaiden of Narnia.

l walked slowly through the camp, stopping frequently to talk. Many l knew had returned along with others l didn't. l made my way to the top of Paravel hill to gaze over the hills and valleys. In the far distance, Cair Paravel shone on the afternoon sun. Tall, proud and golden it stood against the blue sea. When would the four rightful kings and queens sit there again?

"Soon, I hope," a deep voice behind me said. Aslan padded up to join me.

"But how soon," l murmured. "How soon will we be rid of the witch, free to live in our own country, able to bow down to the true rulers of Narnia?"

"Be patient, my child," Aslan sighed. "I cannot say when. But I am almost certain now that the children are in Narnia You have heard talk of them?"

"Only two, a girl and a boy," l nodded.

"There are more," Aslan told me. l sighed. l had to trust him. "The witch's power is fading, spring is beginning to spread."

"Where does winter still reign?" l asked.

"At Lantern Waste and all around it's woods," the lion replied. "I know that Father Christmas has finally broken into the realm. He seeks the four with gifts. I want you to go with him."

"What do you mean?" l smiled slightly. "Why?"

"I spoke with him two days ago. I told him the swordmaiden was coming home and that I would send her to meet him at the great lake. He agreed."

"Of course I'll go," l agreed, but l was still curious. "But I still don't understand why?"

"Father Christmas will meet the four but will move on to other countries. He cannot return to me here-"

Suddenly l could guess the rest. "-to tell you how far or how close they are to safety. To here."

Aslan bowed his head.

l turned. "I'll go and change. Alrohar would like another run." l started down the hill, but l paused as Aslan called.

"Beware, daughter. The witch will be ever watchful. She knows I'm here and that the sons and daughters are here You must go carefully."

l bowed my head and headed back to my tent to change back to the blue grey travelling dress and silvery blue cloak. l suddenly felt excited, finally being able to carry out tasks for Aslan again and a chance to see Narnia's saviours.


	3. Chapter 3

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes , And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

- 'Love Story', Taylor Swift

* * *

Dawn broke as Alrohar cantered easily through the soft snow, his head tucked under and his muscles rippling beneath the sleek pewter coat. As we neared the edge of the trees fringing the great lake, l pulled the reins gently and brought Alrohar back to a halt. Staring across the great expanse of the frozen lake, l could see the five separate sets of footprints, and their owners already close to reaching the other side: three large figures and two smaller ahead of them.

l looked around. The Father should be here by now. Alrohar pawed the ground impatiently, and l reached forward to pat his neck.

"Wait, boy, he'll be here," l told him.

A sudden jingling of bells met my ears, and l turned in the saddle smiling. Following my own tracks, was the white sleigh decorated with gold bells and fringing, pulled by four snow white deer. The man driving it pulled up alongside me, and l saw Father Christmas for the first time in a long time. He was tall and large with a red coat fringed with white and a long snowy beard flecked with grey.

"High Lady Arneia?" he asked.

"Yes sir," l replied, grinning. "Welcome back."

"My, you have grown up since I saw you last," Father laughed jovially. "Eight, were you? And still carrying my gift, I see."

l looked down to the swords at her waist. "Of course!"

"But to serious matters, where are the children?" the Father asked. "I still have to do all of Lantern Waste, and their gifts are important."

"They're almost over the lake," l pointed out. "We'd better hurry before they get into the woods."

The Father nodded and called to his deer which leapt into a gallop across the frozen ice. l pulled her hood down low over her face and secured it, before nudging Alrohar into a strong gallop. The stallion soon caught the deer up and, with his lighter load, pulled back to run alongside them.

As the children came into better view, l saw them begin to run. Away.

The witch, l realised. They must think it's her!

Finally we crossed the ice and the Father pulled up side on to the woods. Alrohar skidded to a halt beside the sleigh, rearing back slightly. The children had disappeared but the trees were so thin and there were no tracks. They were hidden.

"Clever beavers," l murmured as the Father hauled himself out of the sleigh to stand facing the mound where they were so clearly hiding.

And then a small furry brown mammal crept out. Beaver. He stood up and sniffed before coming forward to speak to the Father while glancing at me. I knew why. Not all Narnians nowadays knew me as everyone had been keeing their heads low. But they all knew my name.

"Oh, and this is her ladyship, Arneia, Swordmaiden of Narnia and Daughter of the Lion himself," the Father concluded indicating me.

l inclined my head to Mr Beaver, my hood just high enough for me to see him, but just low enough to cast a deep shadow across my face, making it impossible for him to see me.

A wide grin spread across the beaver's features as his eyes widened to match. "My lady!"

l smiled beneath her hood, in regret she had not met the beavers before.

"If you'd just wait 'ere a minute, sir, lady," and he sped back to the hiding place. He stuck his head down and spoke briefly to his friends before scampering back to the Father's side. And so they emerged.

First came Beaver's wife, a pretty female creature with delicate quivering whiskers. Then a young girl of maybe ten with short brown hair and a great fur coat. A similar grin to Beaver's appeared on her face. So she was the youngest, the one who met with Tumnus. A second appeared, another girl. She was older and very pretty, perhaps fifteen with longer darker brown hair. And finally a handsome boy, around a year older than his sister, with dark blonde hair. The High King. But only three. l frowned yet said nothing. Where was the fourth king, the one who had met with the witch?

"Merry Christmas Sir," Lucy grinned coming forward. l smiled to myself at the young Queen's trust. l noticed the other girl and boy follow, both casting a wary eye towards me.

"It certainly is, Lucy…since you have arrived," the Father replied smiling.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here," Lucy's sister said. "But this… "

"We thought you were the Witch," their brother interupted apologetically.

"Yes, sorry about that," the Father replied, equally sorry. "But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," the older girl asked, a vague frown across her features.

"Not for a long time," the Father replied. "But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!" He went to his bag behind him and throws threw a large sack to the ground. Alrohar tossed his head in surprise at the thump and l leaned forward to pat his neck reassuringly. l remembered the same moment clearly, l had younger than Lucy. l had stood with Aslan and the Father had given me my trademark double bladed sword.

"Presents!" Lucy cried in delight. l felt like laughing at the Queen's joy. The Father bent down and drew her gifts from the sack.

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it…"

My eyes widened. l had never seen a Fire Flower, and had only seen the effect of its juice once. It was an incredible gift.

"Thank you, sir. But I think… I could be brave enough?" Lucy murmured, taking the dagger.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs, Arneia will tell you." Lucy looked up at me.

"You're Arneia? The High Lady?" her sister asked.

l nodded. "And battles are ugly affairs, worse than words can describe."

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss" the Father continued, handing Susan a long elegant bow. l chewed the inside of my lip. They had such strange names.

"What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'" Susan asked, taking them. l laughed.

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this. Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come. ."

"Thanks," Susan said, stepping back to look at her gifts closer.

" And, Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand," The Father gave Peter a long scabbard and Peter drew the silver blade from its sheath in astonishment. l recognised the Narnian blade, although this was finer than most l had seen.

"Thank you, sir," Peter replied in awe.

"They are tools…not toys. Bare them well and wisely. Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years! Give my greetings to your father, my Lady." l nodded.

"I will, thank you" l replied.

"Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" the Father cried and sent his deer on their way.

"Bye... Merry Christmas!" Lucy called after him. "Told you he was real!" she added to Peter. l smiled before looking to the beavers.

"I must return to Aslan, but I will see you when you arrive at camp," l told them. "Thank you for what you are doing."

"Anything to be rid of that witch," Beaver muttered gladly. l nodded, and turned Alrohar away.

"Wait, aren't we going to see you?" Lucy asked. l span Alrohar back in a circle.

"You'll see me soon enough, your Majesty, I promise," l replied mysteriously and nudged Alrohar. The stallion sprang into a gallop, and my hood finally worked its way free. My blonde hair blew out behind her.

"Great farewell, Neia," l muttered to herself. "Just tease your monarchs, why don't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_And the colder the winter_

_The warmer the spring_

_The deeper the sorrow_

_The more our hearts sing_

_Even when you can't see it_

_Inside everything_

_There is Life..._

'There Is Life', Alison Krauss

* * *

When l arrived back at the camp at midday it was lively. l smiled and slipped off Alrohar's back, unclasping his bridle and saddle. He tossed his head and wandered away to graze near Philip, the calm chestnut stallion.

Setting down Alrohar's tack by a tent, l moved forward to the crowd, still smiling.

"Everything all right, my Lady?" asked Elaya, an elegant leafy tree nymph, floating next to me.

"It's Arneia to you, Elaya," l replied vaguely. "And yes, I just haven't seen so much happiness in such a long time. Is that strange?"

"Of course not, Arneia," Elaya said gently. "I agree. Come and join us."

"I will, but I need to see Aslan first," l agreed, nodding.

l left Elaya and moved forward into the crowd. Work was over for the day, everyone was eating and talking happily. Some of the fauns were playing their pipes cheerfully.

"My lady, did you see them?" a voice called. l glanced around at Kyrin the griffin.

"Perhaps," l replied teasingly, laughing as some of the Narnians moaned.

"You did, what are they like?" Kyrin called back excitedly. Other Narnians turned to listen in anticipation.

"Let me talk to Aslan first," l laughed. "Then maybe I'll tell you!" Kyrin gave me a mock glare as l continued past him towards Aslan's tent.

The lion stood outside it, watching me carefully, his tail flicking lazily back and forth.

"Well," he asked.

"They're safe, or three of them are," l replied, watching Aslan frown.

"Three?"

"The fourth, the boy who met the witch, was not there. I should have questioned but I did not."

Aslan shook his head. "We will find out eventually. They are with the Beavers?"

"Yes. The oldest is Peter, then Susan, the youngest girl is Lucy," l explained. "All three safe, and now protected. You know about their gifts, I suppose?"

"I do. All right, thank you," Aslan nodded. "Go on, go enjoy lunch."

l smiled, knowing he would not join us.

* * *

Later that afternoon, l stood atop the hill, surveying the camp below with a smile on my face. My long hair rippled in the breeze, loose strands whipping about my face. Despite the inevitable dark days that l knew lay ahead, l felt inexplicably happy as my family came together. My father, my people and my monarchs were close to the camp now.

l heard pawsteps break into my thoughts behind me and looked around. Aslan padded up to stand at my side.

"What is it?" l asked.

"I want you to do something for me," the great lion replied. "I want you to take Alrohar and ride out and see where they are."

"You're worried, aren't you," l said.

"I want to know how close they are now," Aslan told me firmly. "But yes. I am worried. The Witch undoubtedly knows now and I had hoped they would be here by now."

"How can she know?" l asked. "I mean, she clearly knows about one brother, but all three? Unless he told her. Or they were seen?"

"Possibly, I'm not sure. But I don't think everything is going as smoothly as we had hoped. You said you only saw three?"

"Yes."

"So where is the fourth, and what does the witch know?"

"You suspect a connection," l said knowingly. l knew her adoptive father well.

"Perhaps. That's why I want you to check."

"I should have asked Beaver before, it was stupid not to," l muttered, angry with myself for not realising at the time. l should have been more alert.

"No you did your task," Aslan cut across firmly. "See how close they are, check they're safe and return."

l nodded her head, gave a call, and within moments, Alroharhad cantered up the hill. l swiftly checked my sword, pulled my hood low over my face and leapt astride the stallion. There was no need for tack as l twisted my fingers in his mane and nudged him away.

* * *

l met the river and saw that one again it was flowing. Winter was reaching out even further. Within sudden shock, l realised that if the river melted, the king and queens would find it harder to cross.

"Come on Alro," l urged the stallion, using my toes to direct him up the bank at a canter, following the stream backwards towards the still frozen waterfall. What l saw suddenly made my blood go cold as Alro skidded to a halt.

Peter was standing in the middle of the frozen river in the shadow of the fall, Susan and Lucy gripping his strange beaver-like coat, watching the ice breaking away closer and closer. Peter's sword was drawn and the blade tip pointed directly in the direction of a great shaggy grey wolf. l would have recognised Maugrim anywhere, after the Witch l hated him more than any other enemy l possessed. A smaller wolf behind Maugrim had Beaver by the throat, his wife was behind Susan.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Beaver yelled and the wolf tightened his jaws, shaking him slightly.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," Maugrim growled menacingly, taking another paw step towards Peter.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled and l cursed. Whatever happened, they could not listen to Maugrim!

Maugrim didn't seem to agree with me. He chuckled. "Smart girl."

l gritted her teeth and kicked Alrohar forward. My hood fell back, her blonde hair flying loose, but I didn't care. I had to stop them from falling to Maugrim.

"Don't listen to him, kill him! Kill him now!" Beaver yelled, as l drew my swords. Despite the movement of the horse, l slammed and clipped them together above my head before dropping it into my right hand, my left going back to Alrohars mane to pull him up. Alrohar, sensing a wolf nearing his front hooves, rose into a rear, pawing the air with his forehooves.

"Peter, run him through!" l screamed. Everyone looked around at me in shock.

"Swordmaiden," Maugrim snarled in surprise and anger. He span back around to Peter. I had surprised him, I knew, as Alrohar dropped to the ground, snorting. He only had limited time now.

"Come on, this isn't your war," he snarled. "All my queen wants is for your to take your family and go."

"Drop the lies, Maugrim, you're fooling no one," I shouted, as Alrohar danced on his hooves, arching his neck fiercely.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan yelled at Peter. "So just drop it!

"No Peter! Narnia needs ya!" Beaver shouted back. "Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"Peter, now!" l called, fingering my blade hilt anxiously. The wolves had backed away from me nervously, and Alrohar was still skipping from hoof to hoof.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam?" Maugrim asked. "I won't wait forever. And neither will the river."

"The river!" l realised in horror. Aslan had told me to go straight back but l could not ignore this. Yet there was nothing l could do. l knew the ice would not bear my weight as well and Beaver's life was at stake.

"PETER!" Lucy screamed, looking up at the ice sheets above them. They were cracking!

"Hold onto me!" Peter yelled. What was he going to do? l watched in mingled surprise, awe and horror as Peter thrust his sword deep into the ice at his feet. The waterfall gave way.

Ignoring yelping wolves, l kept my eyes fixed on the block of ice where the three siblings crouched, gripping each other. Until the ice went under!

l cantered Alrohar along the riverbank, unsure of where they were. l could not lose them now! If that happened Narnia's hope was lost for good.

And then a sword hilt broke the surface, a hand, Peter's bowed head. They were still clinging on. l breathed a sigh as saw the beavers guiding the ice towards my side of the shore.

But as l watched l saw Lucy slipping backwards as Peter gripped her fur cloak. She fell out of it into the water!

l span Alrohar around, knowing he would not thank me later for what l was going to do. Kicking him on, he leapt, snorting, into the water, and for a moment we were under. l clung to Alrohar's mane, fighting to hold my breath.

And then l felt my head break the surface as Alro paddled with his hooves to keep some restraint against the current.

Seeing Lucy's arm nearby, l made a grab for it, pulling the small girl onto the horse.

"Alright, Alro!" l yelled to the horse over the noise of the water, who began paddling for shore. Looking back over my shoulder l saw Susan and Peter climbing off the ice, Peter pulling his sword from the thick ice.

Reaching the shore, Alrohar scrabbled for a moment, before finding a slight dip in the bank. He pulled himself out and snorted again in discomfort. l smiled briefly, hearing Susan yell behind me.

"What have you done? Lucy! Lucy! "

l slipped off Alrohar, and helped Lucy down. Lucy smiled up gratefully, her teeth chattering as Alrohar vigorously shook himself, casting an annoyed eye over me.

"Come on," l beckoned and we made our way up the bank towards Peter and Susan, who had not yet spotted us.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked as we neared them. Susan and Peter swung around in shock and relief. Peter swung Lucy's soaked coat around her while l wrung out my hair in relief. They were all safe.

"Your brother has you well looked after," Beaver grinned.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats any more!" Mrs Beaver smiled, looking behind her. Blossom was sprouting, the grass thickening.

Peter looked back around at me. "Thank you."

l smiled. "It's nothing. And that was a brilliant idea of yours with ice."

Peter grinned, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Wait, who are you exactly?" Susan asked.

"This," Beaver said proudly, "is the High Lady Arneia, Daughter of Aslan and Swordmaiden of Narnia!"

l laughed. "For want of the full title! But call me Arneia, please!"

"But you're just a kid like us!" Peter gaped. "You led the Narnians for a hundred years?"

l nodded, not sure l wanted to explain now. l wanted them out of here before more wolves showed up.

"But we can't stay here, you have to move out. The camp isn't far now, just a few hills. I must go ahead but I'll see you when you get there."

l hoisted herself back up onto Alrohar, patting his neck. He snorted and shook his neck vigourously. l gave a last smile to them and nudged the stallion away, cantering through the trees and over the crest of the hill. l smiled to myself as the wind played with my wet hair. l felt the Narnians were in good hands!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sleep, angels will watch over you_

_And soon beautiful dreams will come true_

_Can you feel spirits embracing your soul_

_So dream while secrets of darkness unfold_

_Let your arms enfold us_

_Through the dark of night_

_Will your angels hold us_

_Till we see the light_

'Prayer', Secret Garden

* * *

l strode to the top tent, having changed out of wet things. My soaked travelling dress had been replaced with a navy dress that matched my clear eyes. As l walked l tossed back her dry hair and pulled back the locks framing my face with mossy twine.

l entered the tent to see Aslan looking at a map that he had rolled across the grass, holding it secure with one great paw.

He looked up slowly as l entered and blinked as l dropped a quick curtsey.

"Arneia, what happened?"

"They have just crossed the river and they're safe, although we had some issues."

"Issues? Of what kind?" Aslan asked, turning to me and letting the map curl up.

l sighed. "Maugrim found them. But Peter managed to get them out of it. Although I had to dive in to get Lucy. I know you didn't want me to get involved, but I had no other choice."

"I would have preferred not, but considering what happened, you did the right thing," Aslan assured me. "And still only three?"

"Yes," l nodded. Then l raised my head. Outside l could hear the Narnians muttering and murmuring, the sound growing as more gathered. l smiled in realisation. _They were here!_

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter's voice announced.

"Go on, wait with Oreius," Aslan told me. l smiled at him and stepped out of the tent. Emerging from the tent into the sun, my sword at her side, l knew l appeared every inch, the sword maiden l was. l'd been told enough times on similar occasions. To my left, stood the three siblings, looking a little perturbed by the silence and the gathered Narnians around them. Peter had his sword raised in the sun. They all stared up at me. l nodded encouragingly at them, before l took my place beside Oreius the great bay centaur.

"Are you sure this is they?" Oreius asked.

"Oh yes, not many can stand up to Maugrim like they did," l whispered.

"Their names?"

"The youngest queen is Lucy, the oldest Susan."

"The king?"

l paused. "Peter," she said softly.

l watched Peter a moment longer, but then l looked towards the tent as l heard a quiet sound. The flap waved again. Oreius bowed his torso, while l lifted her my with one hand slightly as l dropped to one knee. All the Narnians followed suit, and glancing up, l saw the Pevensies follow suit. The great cat, Aslan appeared, and after a soft growl, Oreius and l rose again. Aslan beckoned slightly with his head and l rose and moved to stand at his side.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam," he announced. "Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

"That's why we are here," Peter said, sheathing his blade as they all rose. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan added.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter explained. l sighed. So that was what happened. A complication neither l nor Aslan had anticipated. The Narnians all began to mutter amongst themselves. l bit her lip, l knew this would unsettle my people.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked, half directing the question to me.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty!" Beaver cried above the noise.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius bellowed.

"Peace Oreius," Aslan rumbled as l held up a hand to silence the Narnians. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It is my fault really," Peter admitted. "I was too hard on him." l gave him a sad encouraging smile at his honesty.

Susan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy pleaded.

"I know dear one. But that makes the betrayal all the worse," Aslan told her gently. "This may be harder than you think." Aslan turned his head to me and l listened closely.

"Take them to their tents, and give them food and clothes. Then show them to the river to wash. When Peter is done, bring him to Paravel Hill."

l nodded obediently before stepping quickly down the slope, passing the beavers as l went. l beckoned with my head to the Pevensies.

"Come with me," l murmured, and the seemingly trusting young Lucy instantly followed, Peter and Susan treading more warily. l led them into the queen's tent, and they stopped to gaze around in awe and delight as l crossed to a large chest.

"I'll give you changes of clothes and then show you where you can wash," l explained, pulling out a long mossy green dress and eyeing Susan briefly. "There's food there, on the table."

"These clothes are fine, you don't have to do that," Peter hastened to say and l smiled. They were modest!

"I know they're what you're used to, but, if you don't mind me saying, they aren't exactly clean." l crossed to them and lay the green dress with a belt and a pair of shoes in Susan's arms. "And I think you'll find our clothes more practical and perhaps comfortable."

Peter smiled gratefully and Lucy grinned at Susan as she felt the soft material in her arms.

l then handed Lucy a smaller pale blue dress as Susan crossed behind a screen to change. "I'm afraid none of these are very suitable but once the seamstresses know all of your sizes we can make them more so."

"They're wonderful," Lucy smiled and gratefully and Peter and l exchanged a small smile at her good nature.

"I'll be back in a moment," l told Lucy, and beckoned to Peter who followed me into the next door tent.

"This is yours and King Edmund's tent," l explained, crossing to a second chest and pushing it open. "For the duration of the camp."

"Oh right," Peter said, gazing around in pleasant surprise. "Which is your tent? Out of curiousity, I mean!"

l laughed, as l pulled out shirt, tunic and leggings. "Just across the path, the first next to Aslan's. Here. When you've changed, I'll take you to the stream."

Peter smiled in thanks and as l crossed to the tent flap l paused with sad smile. "And don't forget your sword. You can't be too careful at the moment."

"Do you carry yours everywhere?" Peter asked, nodding at the double belt around my waist and the two blades on each side.

l nodded. "Everywhere."

* * *

l joined Aslan upon the hill overlooking Cair Paravel and matched his gaze towards the shimmering sea-side palace. l had taken Susan and Lucy to the stream, and now l looked around at the lion.

"What are you thinking?" l asked. While he could fathom my thoughts, l had never been able to know his. l remembered how much this had distressed me as a child with a smile, and how it had taught me to be careful with my thoughts and actions. l wondered how many times it had saved my life...

"I think all will be well, as long as we can secure Edmund," Aslan replied. "Tonight if we can."

"Excuse me?"

l looked around. It was Peter. He had changed into the Narnian clothes and looked cleaner, his hair gleaming light gold. He suited the dark leather, one hand resting upon the hilt of his sword.

"Come Peter," Aslan commanded, and Peter stood on his left, l remaining upon his right. He followed our gaze to the palace.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle the four thrones in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King," Aslan told him.

Peter swallowed, frowning against the sun. l shot him a worried gaze. He did not seem enthusiastic or any of the emotions l had expected.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked.

"No, that's just it... Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am," Peter explained, looking at first Aslan and then me.

"Peter Pevensie formerly of Finnchley," Aslan replied smartly and patiently. "Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat." Peter smiled and l gave a light laugh. He looked at me and l grinned back.

"Understandable," l commented. "They talk a lot."

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia," Aslan told him. " It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine. Arneia's too."

" But I couldn't even protect my own family," Peter retorted.

"You've brought them safely this far," Aslan pointed out.

"Not all of them," Peter muttered in regret.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother," Aslan told him gently. "But I need you to consider what I ask of you. I too want my family safe." Aslan looked at me and I felt Peter follow his gaze.

All of sudden, disturbing the peaceful air, came the clear sound of a horn. l had never heard it before, and my hands intantly and instinctively reached for my blades.

"It is Susan's horn," Aslan explained quietly. Peter stared at him, then me. My own eyes widened. Susan was in trouble!

"Go," l cried to Peter, beginning to run myself. Peter passed by me, following the sound, driven by his sister's distress.

l followed Peter through the trees, drawing my swords as l did so, Aslan thundering beside me. We reached the river and l saw Peter race through the shallow water, drawing his own blade. I paused on the edge of the water to take in the scene. Maugrim was crouchd ed npbeneath a tree, his tail flicking from side to side impatintly. Susan and Lucy high up in a tree above him, terror stricken. Peter was facing Maugrim defiantly. I swallowed. Maugrim was never going to give up.

"Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you," Maugrim snarled.

"Peter watch out," Susan shouted from the tree. Beside me, a wolf emerged from the undergrowth, the next moment, Aslan pinned it to the ground. I recognised Vardan.

"Stay your weapons," he commanded the gathering Narnians. "This Peter's battle."

I swallowed, knowing he was right. Peter had to learn to believe in himself and he had to know his enemy.

I began biting my lip, watching Maugrim and Peter circle, Peter's sword aiming at Maugrim's nose. Maugrim growled something inaudible to Peter, I strained to hear it. Too late!

I saw him leap, and heard a scream with Susan and Lucy's as Peter went down, Maugrim on top of him. With a shock, I realised it was my own voice.

"Peter! No!"

But then the wolf was being shrugged off as Peter sat up shakily, his face in shock, his sword embedded in Maugrim.

I let out my breath in a rush as Lucy and Susan threw their arms around him. Peter was safe...

Next to me, Aslan released Vardan who raced away into the undergrowth with a telltale yelp.

"After him! He'll lead you to Edmund," Aslan commanded, and I watched many of the Narnians around them race after the beast, Oreius leading them.

Aslan approached Peter who stood up shakily. I followed him, heading to Maugrim's corpse. I wasn't taking any chances, not with this wolf. On nearing him, I nudged him with the blunt edge of my blade, then bent down where I felt his pulse. Nothing. With a grim smile, I placed a firm foot on Maugrim and cleanly drew out Peter's blade. The Pevensies were watching me in distaste. Stepping over the corpse, I handed Peter his sword.

"Well done," I murmured "I've wanted to see him down for a long time!"

Peter smiled back shakily.

"Peter, clean your sword," Aslan told him and I crossed to stand at his side.

Peter wiped it on the grass obediantly. "Pass it to me." Peter gave him the sword cautiously, looking confused. I held my breath, was Aslan going to knight him?

He did and my smile widened as Aslan announced, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane- Knight of Narnia." Lucy and Susan both gave gasps of astonishment as Peter looked at Aslan in awe. His gaze passed to me and I smiled back, before lifting my skirt slightly and dropping to one knee. Here was my king.

* * *

Night had fallen over the camp, and it was near silent. I sang a few notes to myself as I brushed out my hair with long slow strokes of the comb. I sighed at my reflection, and span slowly away from the mirror, still humming, still brushing. Suddenly, something caught my eye in my mirror and I looked over shoulders.

Peter was standing half in the tent, looking apologetically curious.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but you can call me Peter," he replied with a half smile. I smiled back.

"Can't sleep?"

"Something like that," Peter replied.

"I suppose it's been a day and a half for you! You can come in you know," I said, placing down my hairbrush and pulling my hair back into a low ponytail. A few tendrils escaped my hands and I shook them back from my face, ponytail swinging casually forward over one shoulder.

Peter smiled and entered properly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I joined him, pulling my legs up and wrapping my cloak around me.

"I don't sleep much either," I replied. "When you've spent a century doing nothing, you don't feel the need to."

"So you really are one hundred years old? I mean the beavers said you were, but they also said you were human."

I sighed. Here we go... "Both right. To be exact I'm one hundred and seventeen years old. And I am human, though I've never seen earth."

Peter frowned. "But you're the only human apart from us so how-"

"My mother came to Narnia through a portal just as you did. She was pregnant at the time, and when she met Aslan, she stayed with him and I was born not long after. At the time Jadis was gaining power, but not the sole power. She killed my mother when I was about a year old and Aslan adopted me as his own."

"But how did you survive so long?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I reached sixteen and sort of froze. I haven't aged since. The same happened to Alrohar. He's been seven years old for a century."

Peter looked stunned. I shrugged with a half smile. "I've got used to it."

"I don't normally have trouble sleeping, I just have so many thoughts in my head," Peter sighed.

"Like what?"

"Everything, Narnia, Aslan, Cair Paravel, the Witch, Edmund... Edmund! Have they found him yet?"

"If they haven't, they will," I assured him. "Darryl's nose hasn't failed us yet!"

Peter grinned. "So... what portal did your mother come through?"

My smile faded. My own past was one thing. Most Narnians knew mystory. However my mother's was another. Only Aslan knew of her coming to Narnia. Yet, looking up at Peter, I felt a strange connection with him, one I couldn't quite put my finger.

Peter frowned. I sighed.

"The portal you came through was a wardrobe at Lantern Waste, wasn't it," I began, and Peter nodded. "Well, my mother used the same entrance. She used to live in that house with her father, but one day she found she was pregnant. She was barely nineteen at the time and unmarried. Her father was enraged and refused to see her. He thought she ran away but she hid in the wardrobe and discovered Narnia."

"Maybe the Professor knows your grandfather," Peter commented.

I swallowed. "The Professor's name is Digory Kirke, isn't it."

"Well, Professor Kirke yes," Peter replied.

"My mother's name was Evanna Kirke," I told him. Peter's eyes widened.

"The Professor is your grandfather?"

I nodded, staring into my lap.

"He told us he had no children," Peter told me.

I raised her eyebrows in surprise. I didn't quite know how to reply. "Well, he did. But he has his own past..."

"What do you mean?"

I shook her head. "That's his story, it's not mine to tell."

Peter sighed.

There was a long pause. Then I heard a giggling from outside and glanced up. Lucy and Susan fell into the tent.

"Come on, Peter, we have to show you something!" Lucy said. "Hi Arneia!"

I smiled back and nodded in a brief greeting.

"Night," Peter murmured and I smiled back faintly. Peter crossed to the girls and Susan slipped out.

I lay back and bit my lip, then flicked out a knife from beneath my pillow and began to spin it in my fingers, testing the balance I knew was perfect already. Though distracted, my fine tuned hearing unwillingly caught Lucy's words.

"She's so sad and serious," the young queen percepted quietly.

"He's a good man and I think he misses her," Peter said suddenly from the doorway, ignoring Lucy. I glanced up as Peter nodded reassuringly.

No one had ever said anything like that, no one else knew my grandfather anymore. "Thank you," I said gently.

Peter smiled and slipped out with Lucy, who was questioning his words. I sighed and put down the blade. My grandfather was a good man, he'd never intended it all to happen. Peter knew.


	6. Chapter 6

_Take me away from time and season_

_Far far away we'll sing with reason_

_Prepare a throne of stars above me_

_As the world once known will leave me_

_Take me away upon a plateau_

_Far far away from fears and shadow_

_Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow_

_Light the way to bright tomorrows_

'Take Me Away', Globus

* * *

I left the tent to be pleasantly greeted by the sun. I shut my eyes a moment, allowing the rays to play across my face. I looked around at the quiet camp and froze. A young boy, perhaps thirteen, fourteen, stood facing Aslan on the rocks above the camp. Edmund.

I watched them, mixed feelings encircling me. I was delighted that the king was back with them, now the prophecy could properly enforce its power. But the Narnians would still be wary of him, of his betrayal. It would unnerve him, and I guessed he was unsettled enough. I could clearly remember the three days I myself had spent in the witch's possession, and I never wanted to relive it.

"Arneia," a voice called me and I saw Aslan beckon with his head. I took a breath and made my way up the rocks to face Edmund beside Aslan.

"Your majesty," I murmured gently, dropping a curtsey. Edmund nodded uncomfortably.

"Edmund, this is High Lady Arneia, my daughter," Aslan introduced. "If you need help she will be there." I nodded in agreement.

Aslan looked at me. "We have lost another ally, and the Witch is camped North of the Stone Table. Edmund heard that she is planning to bring together the minotaurs from the mountains. This may change some battle plans."

"Or it may just add to them," I nodded. "Could we ask Kyrin and the griffins to drop a stone load before the charge. It would be easier than hand-to-hand combat."

"Exactly," Aslan agreed. "Will you talk to Kyrin?"

I nodded obediantly. "Of course."

"Edmund, no Narnian will ask you of what has taken place, it is behind us."

Edmund nodded, looking better.

"EDMUND!" a voice called excitedly and I swung around. Lucy was below, Peter's hands resting on her shoulders in restraint, Susan next to them. They were all watching the three of us above them.

"Let us go and meet them," Aslan said. "Do not be ashamed Edmund, they blame you for nothing."

Edmund nodded and made his way down the rocks. I followed on light feet, Aslan padding beside me.

"What's done is done," Aslan told the other Pevensies firmly. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

Aslan turned away, and the lion left us.

"Hello..." Edmund muttered after a pause. Lucy simply hugged him hard. Edmund hugged her back and I smiled sadly. Never having had siblings, my people were her family. Aslan my father, the Narnians my brothers and sisters. But I had never had a close sibling to share anything with. They were lucky, the kings and queens.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked, hugging him too, and I brought herself back to Earth. I shook myself lightly, looking around, to see Peter watching me curiously. He looked oddly detached from the other three, I supposed he felt awkward with Edmund. I understood that. I remembreed his arrival yesterday, he had blamed himelf for what had happened. I smiled briefly, then looked to Edmund.

"I'm feeling a little tired," Edmund admitted.

"Get some rest...," Peter told him and I shot him a concerned glance. His tone did not seem warm and the others sensed it too. "And Edmund?" Peter added as he turned away. "Try not to wander off again."

It broke the ice as the brothers grinned at each other. I let out a breath. The last thing she needed was feuding kings at a time like this!

* * *

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed!" Lucy laughed as Edmund started on his fifth piece. I laughed with her, tearing my own piece up in my fingers into bitesize mouthfulls.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back," Peter commented from where he was, standing, leaning against the rock, fiddling with his goblet.

"We're going home?" Susan asked, confused.

"You are," Peter explained, coming to sit between Lucy and I. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

"But they need us...," Lucy said. "All four of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous," Peter told her firmly. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said quietly.

"That's what happens Peter!" I agreed earnestly. "I've seen so many of my friends die, it's what keeps me fighting."

"I've seen what the White Witch can do," Edmund said, "and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy took her brother's hand gently.

"Peter you're acting like the prophecy has nothing to do with you," I said quietly.

"Because I'm not sure it does, but I'm not sure that is doesn't," Peter explained, meeting her eyes.

"To you the prophecy is something you've only just heard about and I accept that it must be strange for you. You want to keep your family safe. But... to my family, the prophecy is something they've been pinning all their hopes on, keeping their faith. If you leave now, they'll lose everything, and we'll lose Narnia for good. And I swear, I will die before I see Narnia go to the Witch."

Peter watched her and sighed. I held his gaze firmly and defiantly.

"Well I guess that's it then," Susan sighed and got up. Peter and I broke our gaze and we looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice," Susan smiled, picking up her bow and quiver. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Susan grinned and strode away towards the archery arena. Lucy scrambled up and following her.

"Right, come on," I said briskly, rising and brushing down my skirt.

"Where are we going?" Edmund asked.

I smiled. "I'm not sending my two kings into battle without training! We're going to see Oreius."

* * *

Later, Oreius and I had succeeded in teaching the two kings the necessary sword skills. They had ventured further than I had expected, their natural skill was greater than I had anticipated. Edmund had particularly taken to disarming tricks, while Peter could hold his ground even against me.

Smiling, I had found them two steeds to ride, knowing Peter at least would have to ride into the battle. For Peter, I had chosen Florian, a magnificent white grey unicorn stallion. For Edmund, I had sought out Philip, a young creature but trustworthy.

Now, I cantered up the hill, bareback on Alrohar and my sword in hand. Edmund and Philip raced in front of me, Peter and Florian bringing up the rear. I ducked out of the way as Edmund span Philip and aimed a blow at me. Circling Alrohar away, I watched Edmund take the blow to Peter instead who parried it.

"Come on! En guard! Keep your sword up like Oreius showed us! Now block!" Peter called, his voice filled with adrenalin.

"My lady, your majesties!" a familiar voice called and I looked around to see Beaver racing up. Philip reared up, surprised by the sudden appearance. He pawed the air with a whinney, as Edmund leaned forward in the saddle.

"Whoa horsey!" he called, as Philip dropped back to the ground.

"My name is Philip," the chestnut told him suddenly, the first time he had spoken to the young king. Alrohar snorted in amusement at Edmund's shock.

"Oh, sorry," Edmund replied in surprised.

"You better come quick," Beaver told them hastily.

"What's wrong," I asked, sensing something wrong. What could be wrong, when everything was starting to come together?

"You'd better come quick! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way there right now!" Beaver replied.


	7. Chapter 7

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

'Butterfly Fly Away', Miley Cyrus

* * *

I did not wait for the kings and queens, I widened my eyes and was flying away as Alrohar raced back to camp. The already gathering Narnians made way at the sound of Alrohar's hoofbeats and Alrohar slowed to a canter before skidding to a halt beside Aslan. I swung herself off swiftly already speaking.

"Aslan, what's going on, why is Jadis coming here?" I asked quickly.

"I knew she would," Aslan replied. "It was only a matter of time. Do not worry."

"I'm about to face the White Witch, worrying is natural," I told him, shaking slightly. "As is hatred, anger-"

"Arneia, do not betray to her your feelings, you know she feeds off hate and fear, yours perhaps in particular," Aslan recommended, as Peter and the others approached, grouping together with Oreius by their tent at the front of the crowd. I fell quiet, I knew he was right, but underneath I felt like screaming.

There was a scuffling at the back of the crowd and I began to hear Ginarrbrick's cries. "The queen of Narnia!"

"Be careful," I murmured and stepped back a pace. The crowd parted.

Ginarrbrick was stalking up the aisle calling as he went in a ruff voice, "Jadis! The queen of Narnia! Empress or the Lone Islands!"

The four cyclopses carrying her litter lay it awkwardly down and Jadis stepped out of it. She looked the same as she always did, except... There was something new behind her eye. Fear?

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," Jadis began simply. I tightened the grip on her hilt. She was one to talk.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" the Witch asked and I felt stunned. No one asked Aslan those questions, they already knew the answers.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan rumbled. I smiled inwardly myself. "I was there when it was written. "

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," Jadis snapped. His blood is my property."

"Try and take him then!" I stared around at Peter's drawn sword. I shook my head slowly and Peter caught my eye, but he did not lower the blade.

"Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little king?" Jadis simpered. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," she stormed, turning to Edmund with an accusationary finger, "will die on the Stone Table… as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

"If traitors are to die on the Stone Table, as you so suggest," I commented loudly, unable to keep quiet any longer, "then I'm surprised at how many supporters you still seem to have alive. You yourself for one."

"Enough…," Aslan said gently. He turned back to Jadis. "I shall talk with you alone."

Aslan turned away from me and entered his tent. Jadis approached and as she passed me, and we both locked eyes in loathing of the other. Then she passed on and I dropped my gaze to the ground, breathing hard.

I watched Edmund pull up blades of grass, twisting them in his fingers. Like many of the Narnians, I had sat down upon the ground; Aslan and Jadis had been talking for nearly half an hour.

Looking around, Peter caught my eye. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, as if checking I was okay. I gave a grim smile and nodded back. I was under control... for the moment.

Then I suddenly sensed movement and I leapt agilely to my feet as Jadis flung open the tent and stepped out. As she passed me again she leant down.

"I took great pleasure in your mother's death. Your father's will be far greater..."

I froze. What did she mean? As Jadis stepped away, I stared around at Aslan with panicked eyes. He refused to meet my gaze, speaking instead to the Narnians. I bit my lip in annoupyance and worry.

_"_She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood," he announced and I swallowed. At what price?

_"_How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked from her throne. Aslan roared his reply and the Witch stuntedly seated herself. I barely noticed the Narnians laugh at Jadis' embarrassment as she was carried away and Aslan disappeared back into his tent.

I swallowed before striding after him.

"What's going on?" I demanded on entering. Aslan turned away from me. "Aslan, what deal!"

Aslan looked up at mewith sad eyes. "I have exchanged the sacrifice."

"With who?" I gasped in horror. Aslan said nothing. It hit me with a heavy thump to the stomach.

"No," I murmured, falling to my knees. He had put himself forward. Classic Aslan.

Aslan sighed.

"No, you didn't!" I gasped

"I had no choice," he replied gently.

"You should have used me," I whispered.

Aslan turned to me with a rumble, his eyes at a level with my own. "I may send you into battle, but never into a certain death. You are my daughter, do not expect me to ever do that."

"And you're my father," I begged, the tears starting. "Don't let the Witch take away him too, as well as my mother!"

"Arneia, it must be done. And you must be strong. Remember all I taught you. You must now teach Peter, and Edmund. Help them. You are their hope now."

I knew he meant it, I could change nothing. I nodded earnestly. If I couldn't save him, I wouldn't fail him.

Aslan nodded. "Go then. I must spend some time alone, to think."

I swallowed and Aslan licked the side of my face. I choked back a smile, before rising. I slipped out of the tent and saw the Narnians conversing happily. They had one over the Witch!

I felt like choking, I couldn't stay here. Instead I strode forward and headed into the forest.

* * *

I leant against a tree, breathing heavily in anger. Why did the Witch have to destroy my whole family! Not just my people, but my mother, my father... I'd been taught as a child, that life was not fair, that everything happened for a reason. But this? This was not only unjust to me, it was unjust to the world. Aslan was hope to so many...

"Arneia?" a voice asked, and I swung around in shock. It was Peter. I hastily wiped away a single tear.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Peter asked approaching.

"It doesn't matter," I replied quickly.

"Sure," Peter answered, clearly not duped.

I looked up at him. "I've spent my life fighting for this, for the Witch's end. And yet my grandfather's actions seem to phase me every turn."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked frowning.

I sniffed. I hadn't meant to tell Peter my grandfather's past, but I felt angry, cheated... I wanted to tell _someone_. l had to.

"One could say my grandfather sent his daughter to her death by forcing her out," I said, gritting her teeth.

"But only in banishing her, it's not his fault the Witch killed her," Peter defended.

I snorted angrily. "Oh, but it is. Or it's partly his fault that the Witch is here in the first place!"

"What?"

"When Narnia first awakened, it was found by two children, who accidently brought a witch and a magician with them. One child was Polly Plummer. The other was Digory Kirke. The witch was Jadis."

"The Professor's been to Narnia!" Peter gaped.

"The Professor found Narnia, saw the coronation of its first monarchs and brought with him its first enemy," I replied bitterly.

Peter watched me for a while.

"In truth, I don't blame him," I admitted, her breathing steadying. "He couldn't have foreseen what would happen. I just want Jadis brought down for good, and by Aslan, I stand by more promise. I would rather die than see this battle lost and if my death means victory for Narnia, so be it. I am not scared to die, I'm afraid for Narnia and I will do whatever it takes to ensure Jadis is brought down."


	8. Chapter 8

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

'When You Believe', Mariah Carey

* * *

I lay awake, as I had been all night. The sun was finally creeping into my tent.

I turned over with a sigh and sat up, pushing my hair out of my face. Today was it, whether Aslan was here or not. But I had to know...

Pushing away the cover, I slipped on a pair of slippers and threw a cloak on over my nightgown. Outside, the sun was slowly entering the camp, illuminating the armour and weaponry that was stacked about the tents, in a glistening diamond layer of dew. How long would the peace and beauty last? Narnians were already gathering to prepare themselves.

I slipped up to the top tent silently. Nothing could be heard from inside, I swallowed. I pushed up the flap and slipped inside.

It was empty, everything in its place but its king. I drew a rattling breath and sat slowly down upon a carved seat. I felt a single tear traced its way down my cheek. It was down to me now, that was what Aslan had said.

"Hi," a voice said a while later. I glanced up in surprise, l'd not been focussed. It was Peter, dressed and looking hopeful.

"H...hey," I whispered, hesitantly.

"W...where's Aslan?" Peter asked. I blinked hard, and shook my head.

"Gone," I replied, looking up at him.

"So, the Witch...really has...?" Peter faltered, his brown eyes wide.

I stared at him. "How did you know?"

"Lucy and Susan are with him, they sent a message," he told me gently.

I nodded. "Good..."

We were both silent for a moment.

"Come on," he said eventually and held out a hand to me. I gazed at him, then around the tent. This had been my whole childhood. And so many Narnians deserved the same.

I gently took his hand and followed him out of the tent.

"She's right," Peter muttered, as they left the tent. "He's gone_."_

Edmund was outside with Oreius. A map had been set up on a table next to them. I followed Peter out and looked down at the map opposite Ed.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund said simply.

Peter shook his head.

"Peter, there's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you," Edmund told him earnestly.

"I can't," Peter replied quietly.

"Aslan believed you could. Arneia believes you can. And so do I," Edmund said firmly.

Without thinking, I lay a hand gently on Peter's and he glanced up.

"Edmund's right," I said. "You're the high king."

"What about you, they'd trust you to lead them?" Peter said.

"King will always outrank lady, and they do trust you. It's your right to lead them in. I'll be there the entire time."

Peter looked back down at the map and swallowed. Then he nodded.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?"

* * *

l stared into the mirror, not seeing my usual self. Though l had fought the witch my whole life, l had only worn the dwarf made battle dress and armour twice. A serious eyed young woman faced me in the reflection, in a red wide necked gown with a polished silver elaborate fitted metal breast and backplate fitted over the top like a bodice. The outline of a lion was engraved on the front in gold, matching the lion on the Narnian battle tunics. It revealed my slim figure and the streaming elbow length sleeves were bound to my upper arms with armour pieces before falling away from the elbow. My hair flowed loose down my back but for two front locks which had been twisted back and bound together at the back of my head with a thin length of twine. Two metal arm protectors were strapped to my lower arms with two leather belts crossing across my waist, each carrying half of my deadly weapon.

l sighed and turned away. There was no turning back now. l slipped out of the tent to see Peter just ahead, adjusting to his new armour, finding the feel of it. Full silver plates and chainmail protected his body, the red tunic stamped with the gold lion over the top. He shook his blonde hair out of his eyes as Edmund stumped up, dressed in similar silver armour with the colours of Aslan. "Have you see Arneia?" he asked Peter.

"No, she should be..." Peter's voice died on his lips as l approached.

"Here," l finished. l came up to the brothers, and smiled grimly. "Everyone's ready to march."

The boys remained speechless.

"What?" l asked. Why in Aslans name were they staring, there was a war to fight!

"That's not very protective, is it?" Edmund commented.

l understood, I'd had similar comments before. "Not as much as it could do, but I find this much lighter and easier to wear."

* * *

Kyrin landed beside me and l backed Alrohar up a step on the rock to allow the gryphon to speak clearly to Peter.

"They come, you highness, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own," he said breathlessly, looking worried.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius replied confidently.

"No, but I bet they help," Peter muttered and l looked around at him.

"Oreius is right, I've won battles with numbers half the size of my opponent's. It isn't the size of your army, it's the size of your courage and your spirit."

Peter swallowed and we both looked back to the horizon. Kyrin was right, the army flooding over the crest of the hill were greater than l could have imagined. And among them the Witch. Jadis had changed into her own fawn coloured battledress, in a chariot pulled by two white bears.

l saw Peter look back at Edmund over his shoulder. Then l watched him draw his sword and hold it high in a challenge; the Narnians screamed their support. l knew Jadis: the Witch would accept and would take no prisoners.

Peter dropped his sword, it was the signal as the gryphons soared overhead, each carrying a boulder the size of a leopard. Kyrin beat his wings viciously and lifted himself up to join his own folk.

l watched with bated breath as the gryphons soared overhead and the boulders were dropped.

The dwarfs wasted no time in drawing back their bows, and l flinched as three gryphons were shot down in turn. They fell with the boulders, crashing into the enemy like a giant hailstorm, leaving destruction in their wake.

Peter turned spoke without taking his eyes off the scene. "Are you with me?"

We both looked at Oreius as he replied. "To the death."

Peter nodded and looked at around at me. l blinked once and nodded silently. I had nothing new to tell him, Peter already knew I would willingly die for him and for Narnia.

Peter swallowed again and raised his sword. In two swift fluid movements, l had drawn my two blades and connected them with a clash. Alrohar jumped on his hooves in anticipation.

l focussed on my targets, prayed our strategies would work, fingered my sword in tense fingers. Peter called out the war cry.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

Florian reared up and pawed the air briefly as Peter cried out, before launching off the rock at a fierce gallop. Alrohar and Oreius set off a pace behind him, l easily keeping balanced upon my galloping stallion. The witch was coming to meet us... Everything seemed to slow down...

Alrohar's stride lengthened. Peter pulled down the visor to helmet. Oreius drew his long blade from his side. The witch's snow leopards advanced ahead of the enemy. l saw our own leopards race past me to meet them.

And with a crash, everything became real.


	9. Chapter 9

_Out of death, life_

_Out of night, day_

_Glory from sorrow._

_Out of grief, jow_

_Out of storm, come_

_Strength for tomorrow..._

'Wonder', Laura Michelle Kelly

* * *

l instantly stabbed downwards with my blade and caught a dwarf in the shoulder. As Alrohar crashed through, l twisted up and out and flicked the sword around to slice a cyclops across the stomach. The creature fell to his knees with a bellow, crushing another dwarf beneath him.

But l didn't stay to watch. Alro moved onwards, ignoring my sword as he took out his own opponents with his hooves. l battled on, trying to keep track of Peter in the fray. Thank Aslan Florian was so easy to pick out with his snowy coat and golden horn. l took out a minotaur with a hit between the eyes, as l saw the Witch finally move forwards to join the battle herself.

l kicked Alrohar nearer to Florian so Peter would hear me. He had to. "Peter!"

Peter heard and followed my gaze to the Witch. l watched him turn to signal to Edmund.

Upon the hill, one of the centaur's shot the enflamed arrow across the battlefield. As it flew, the phoenix burst into life from the fire and shit across the centre of the field, creating a flame barrier between the Witch, and Peter and l. The Narnians around me cheered, but l frowned. The Witch had made no movement at stopping, she was going to come through. l bit my lip, stabbed downward and took out a distracted wolf.

And the Witch burst through the flickering heat. There was no way to beat them on the flat now. The rocks were our only hope. But would Peter recognise it?

Peter wasted no time. "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks." l heard his cry and obeyed. Alrohar automatically turned back at a canter, leaping over bodies and wounded creatures. l forced herself past my own, l couldn't help them now...

Oreius and Peter were ahead of me and, suddenly without a warning, Florian fell.

"No!" l cried as the unicorn rolled across the ground, before staggering up, a tell-tale arrow embedded in his flank. Peter had been thrown clear and he dragged himself up with his sword. His helmet was nowhere to be seen, his blonde hair flicked across his face.

l headed toward him despeately but he saw me with a face of horror.

"Behind you!" he bellowed.

l glanced down and saw the reflection of a cyclops in a fallen shield. l had a short moment in which to make a decision!

"Alro, flip!" l screamed, letting him know what l was going to do. In a bound, Alrohar sprang away in the same moment that l flipped off him and landed to the side of the cyclops. As l landed catlike on the ground, l bought up my blade to meet the cyclops before l met his club.

As the creature fell, l felt a rush of air breeze my hair. something bay and familiar flashed passed me. It was Oreius.

l span around, the Witch was advancing in her chariot. Suddenly Otmin was there, but Oreius didn't falter. Otmin fell with a shuddering thump, Oreius' twin blades embedded in his back.

Oreius drew his long blade with a roar. l froze as he took a powerful leap over Jadis' chariot. Could he mke it? But l suddenly noticed Jadis' wand was in her hand.

l heard another familiar scream a moment before realising it was me, as a grey colour spread over Oreius' body in a second and the stone centaur crashed to the ground.

_**"**_Ed!" l heard Peter shout. "There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"

l swallowed. He was taking care of his family, l told myself. Take care of yours. Now!

l whirled around, my sword flashing in the sun into a dwarf. Where was the witch? And then l saw her, close by, her own sword and wand cutting a terrible dance through the air as they each found their mark.

And suddenly Edmund flew through the air, his sword crashing down on her wand. Her wand was broken! She was a weapon down, a witch no longer! But her spirit was far from it. Jadis glared at him and stabbed the broken end of her wand into his stomach. My scream mingled with Peter's cry. l looked around. Peter was not as close to the witch as l was, though he was trying to get to her, to destroy her. He wouldn't get there in time.

l ran forwards and brought my own sword ringing down to balance a few inches above Edmund's chest, preventing the Witch's from reaching Edmund's heart as her sword clashed into mine.

"You!" the witch gasped.

"Me," l hissed, tossing my hair from my face and swinging my sword back and circling around her.

"Your mother was so easy to kill," the Witch murmured "You'll be just the same."

"I hope I don't disappoint," l muttered back, and with a lunge through myself into the duel.

l was aware of both Narnians and the Witch's followers paused, backing away as the two most feared women at either side attacked each other with speed and skill beyond any they had seen. l could see it in their eyes as I span away to attack again, they understood why l was Swordmaiden of Narnia. l attacked again and again, the double bladed sword whirling around in my hand, ringing out it's unique song as it clashed with the Jadis' sword.

l heard a shout as the her blade cut a wide circle and sliced through my gown just below the breastplate. l ignored it, feeling only a numb throbbing from where I guessed she had caught me and a trickle of blood against my thigh.

"Arneia!" It was his voice, Peter's voice.

l used the witch's distraction to bring my own double blade stinging down on my opponent's bare shoulder, the pale skin turning red as blood seeped from the Jadis' new wound that stretched from the top of her shoulder to the centre of her chest above her dress.

Then suddenly, l twisted my wrist and flicked the Witch's blade from her hands. But even as the sword fell, l felt a hand at my throat and my feet left the ground. l struggled, but while l could defeat the witch with a blade, Jadis had the strength in hand to hand combat. My own sword fell to the ground as I dropped it claw desperately at the witch's hand. The pain in my side was deepening, my eyes watering as l struggled for breath. I was panicking, I couldn't breathe! The witch turned me slightly and forced me to look at one of my warriors. No, it was Peter. l saw the tears in his own eyes as we locked gaze.

"I'm sorry," l mouthed, before choking again. It was impossible.

"You didn't disappoint, Arneia, daughter of a dead cat," the Witch cried, laughing, and suddenly l saw everything fly past me as she threw me backwards. Suddenly a new sharp pain hit my entire back, forcing the breath out of me, and l felt myself falling again. Downward. l hit the ground, the pain growing unbearable, the noise of battle filling my ears!

And everything went black...


	10. Chapter 10

_Hold me, touch me_

_Let the love come rushing through me_

_I'm yours with every breath I take_

_Forever and ever_

_Hold on to love_

_Cause deep down that's what we're made of_

_Never let go for my heart's sake_

_Cause my heart belongs to you_

'My Heart Belongs To You', Hayley Westenra

* * *

My eyes flickered open. All around me, bright sunlight lit up the beautiful bed chamber. l saw that l was lying in a large bed with white sheets and covers, tinted golden by the sun. l was wearing a white nightgown. The sun shone through open doors leading to a balcony.

Everything flooded back slowly, letting me process the information. Aslan gone, the battle, Peter, Edmund, Oreius. What had happened... Well, I was alive for one thing. That must have meant we'd won. The witch would never have kept me alive.

Silently, l pushed back the covers and stood up, gingerly testing my weight. l stood firm and carefully moved over to a mirror. The cuts on my face were healed. The only remains of the war was a faint line across my left cheek were the witch had slashed at my face and the gash which l could feel tingling beneath the nightgown with every movement l made. My long hair was clean, tumbling in soft golden waves down my back.

l crossed to the window and leant over the balcony. The ocean lapped at sandy beach below me and the salty sea breeze whipped loose strands of hair across my face.

"Cair Paravel," she whispered with a smile. "Mother..."

A cry echoed behind me and l turned in surprise.

"Arneia!"

Elaya leapt from the doorway and embraced me with leafy arms.

"Elaya! What's going on? What happened? Edmund, is he-?"

"Slow down, he's fine!" Elaya took my wrists and drew me back to the bed.

"I'll fill you in, but then we must get you ready! The coronation is this afternoon!"

"What! But I can't-" l began to protest.

"Yes, you can! After the kings and queens, and Aslan, you're the most important person in this country. You must be there. It's all ready. The food's being laid out this morning and their majesties are being bathed and dressed in their chambers. They've told them they can't come down until told to. Aslan has decided that the Beavers are going to carry the crowns and, if you didn't wake up, Tumnus was to present all four. But now that you're awake, you're to present Peter's."

l gasped. "I'm what?" I couldn't imagine facing Peter, yet I wanted to see him more than any other...

"It would have happened regardless, it is your right" Elaya replied patiently. "After you got knocked out, Peter attacked the witch. I suppose you were the last straw for him." She smiled wickedly and Arneia's eyes widened. "So he went for her, but Aslan and new Narnians turned up. It was something to do with the old magic and the stone table, Aslan will explain to you later. Lucy and Susan went with Aslan and awoke all the statues at the witch's kingdom and so they came, Aslan killed the witch and Lucy healed Edmund with her potion. Now then, your-"

"Wait, Aslan-"

"Arneia. No, listen. You have forever to hear about what happened after the coronation has taken place, from anyone and everyone. Now, we need to get you dressed and check that your gown fits. And then we need to do your hair and make sure your tiara still fits too because you haven't worn it in a while."

"Elaya, I don't have a coronation gown, because as you said I was knocked out. And I haven't exactly had much occasion to wear my tiara lately until now."

Elaya laughed. "Both good points, but only one correct. Aslan asked me to design the coronation gowns and we had yours made anyway, so, what do you think of this?"

Elaya drew me up and to the wardrobe. She stood in front of the wardrobe and pulled out a long gown and hung it on the door. l gasped.

"Oh Elaya, how did you do that!"

The gown would reach the floor on me and was made of a smooth velvety rose pink material. The gown fitted over the shoulders, under a gold velvet strip. The gown was buttoned with tiny gold buttons to the waist where a triangle was cut to the floor, showing a gold velvet under gown. The rose sleeves ended half way above the elbows, the arms instead covered by sweeping gold sleeves.

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

Elaya laughed. "Come on, get that gown on, I want to do your hair." She handed me the dress and turned to a small red cushion on which rested a tiara.

l pulled on the gown carefully and sat down at the dressing table. Elaya stepped behind her and brushed out my long hair. She drew the front locks back from my face and used gold twine to tie it back. Then she settled the crown on my head. The light weight upon my head felt comfortingly familiar. The gold of the tiara clashed well with my dark blonde hair once it was placed among my loose curls. The tiara curled across the top of my head like vines and decorated with golden flowers.

When l stood and faced the long mirror, I sighed.

"You know, one would doub there could be a Narnian lady could be as beautiful as you are now," Elaya mused.

I gave an amused accusationary half smile.

Elaya nudged the tiara slightly. "There. You're ready."

"Daughter," a voice rumbled and l looked around in shock. l knew that voice, but it was impossible!

Aslan, as large as life, stood in the doorway.

"Aslan?" l whispered in amazement. l moved forward slowly to meet him, and curtseyed silently, quivering slightly. Then l fell to my knees and hugged his great mane. l felt a paw squeeze my back.

"We did it," l said softly, drawing away and looking into his face. "We saved Narnia. But... I don't understand how...?"

Aslan nodded. "Think on everything I taught you, about the deep magic. About sacrifices made at the stone table."

l frowned.

"By killing an innocent..." he prompted.

Realisation dawned on me in wonder. "Time turns back! The deep magic. You swapped with Edmund, knowing you'd come back, because he was the traitor not you."

Aslan nodded, pleased.

"So the witch thought she could kill you both with you gone, but you knew you could keep both of you alive!" l felt crying in relief.

"Exactly! But we can talk later. Now, it is time for you to take your place." l nodded this time. I knew I was ready. l rose and smoothed my gown, before silently following Aslan out of my room.

* * *

l stood at the end of the aisle beside Tumnus, who wore a new scarf of velvet green. The beavers were before us , each with a red cushion carrying the four crowns.

l watched Aslan lead the way to the thrones, Peter and Edmund to his left, Susan and Lucy to the right. The four monarchs were still unaware of my presence. The Narnians all around the hall had all noticed me and the joy on their faces appeared to spread.

l ignored them, focussing on my own role. I wasn't going to be distracted.

When they were half way up the aisle, the beavers began their own walk up. l followed, a smile lighting up my whole face. I couldn't stop it.

As the monarchs reached their thrones and turned to sit down, they all four noticed me with Tumnus and l saw the wonder across their own faces with another smile. Peter especially wore a expression of complete surprise and happiness.

l smiled again and looked down modestly at my feet as we took their positions to the right of the thrones.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," Aslan announced, as Tumnus placed a silver tiara among Lucy's dark curls. "To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just." Tumnus rested the silver jeweled crown on the young king's head. "To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." A golden tiara, similar to mine, was laid among her own dark hair. l stepped forward and took up the last crown from Beaver's cushion, gold and jeweled. l crossed to Peter and stood in front of him and met his eyes at last.

"And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent," Aslan announced, and Peter knelt as the High Lady placed the crown upon the High King. l stood back to Tumnus as the monarchs rose and seated themselves in their thrones.

l heard Aslan speak the familiar words to them. "Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens. "

The cheers sent the doves soaring from the rooftops. "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!"

* * *

l crept out of the door, down the stairs and found my way out onto the beach. The celebrations were still in full swing as dusk moved in. My feet ached from dancing, my side was straining a little from food, my ears ringing from music. l moved across the sand and finally came to a rest, facing the sea. l knelt down and swept the sand at my feet to the side. l soon found the weathered headstone. It was inscribed with the familar writing that I watched carved into the element.

'Near lies a fallen Lady, who leaves behind a daughter, who died to protect her child. She shall be loved, honoured, remembered. Lady Evanna, Daughter of Narnia.'

"She will be remembered," a deep voice echoed. l looked around to see Aslan standing beside me.

l gently leant against him for a moment before standing.

"So Narnia has a new monarchy at last," l sighed.

"Yes," Aslan replied. "At last."

"Where will you go now," l asked. I knew he wasn't staying.

"I'm needed in another land. You won't come with me?"

"You're needed there. I'm needed here. Narnia's my home."

"Of course," the deep mellow voice replied. He licked my hand, and as l smiled l closed my eyes for a moment. When l opened them, he was gone.

"Arneia!" a voice called after a moment's silence.

l looked around in shock as Peter came to a halt beside me. I hadn't noticed him running across the sand. I swallowed. I still hadn't spoken to him.

"Arneia?" he gasped. "You really are there..." A slightly shaking hand was raised and I felt his fingers gently touch my face. At his touch, l closed my eyes, smiling, then opened them again. l felt the tears rise and as Peter threw his arms around her waist, the tears streamed down my face. l drew my own arms around his neck and hid my face in the soft velvet of his shoulder. He held me close, l felt his fingers caught in my hair.

After a minute, we parted slightly, Peter pressing his forehead gently against mine.

"I didn't think you would survive," Peter whispered.

"Neither did I," l murmured back, honestly. I hadn't... "I didn't think I was strong enough..."

"You're staying, right?" he asked.

"Of course I am," l replied. Something washed over me... something unfamilar, I'd never felt it before. But l knew what it was. My father was alive, my people were safe, my country was whole, and Peter was here. l felt blissfully happy...


	11. Chapter 11

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

'Whenever You Remember', Carrie Underwood

* * *

l stood in the centre of the near empty throne room. Since the coronation, fifteen years previously, l had finally begun aging again. It had felt incredible, although the Pevensies just gave me bemused grins when I said so. The blonde hair and blue eyes were still bright. My scars had faded but still marked me. A simple gold wedding ring sat on my ring finger, glittering in the light, as another title had been added to my name: Wife to the High King. l had refused the title of high queen, I was not going to be placed above Susan or Lucy.

Now l stood, discussing contracts with Tumnus, when there was a bang from across the room. Lucy and Susan raced through, Lucy dashing, Susan moving in a more dignified manner. Edmund and Peter followed, laughing.

l raised an eyebrow, a half smile on my face.

"Do I want to know," l asked as Peter wrapped one arm around my waist, still grinning.

"No, not really," he smirked.

"Didn't think so," l replied. l noticed their riding clothes. "Are you going out?"

"Yes, we're going to hunt the white stag, Riyan spotted it yesterday around Lantern Waste," Lucy said excitedly. Over the years she had grown from a small girl, to a delicate young woman with a fierce eye in battle, and she had become my close companion in war. Edmund was still slightly reserved but, now a handsome young man, was a fair and loved ruler. Susan's motherly nature and beauty had developed since her arrival in Narnia, and apparently there was often comparison between her and l.

"Come with us," Susan begged, "you'd love the ride!"

"But I'd hate the hunt!" l retorted. "Besides, I already have everything I could wish for!" l smiled up at Peter.

"Alright, well we'll see you this evening then, we should be back by then," Peter agreed. He kissed me gently, before being dragged away by Lucy by his arm. l laughed as l watched the siblings leave the room, joking and talking together. Everything was perfect!

* * *

Night fell as l stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. l was worried. They should have been back two hours ago, yet there had been no sign. l had sent out search parties but there had been no word.

A clattering reached my ears and l looked down to see Philip canter into the yard, followed by Damian, Rosa and Brook. They were riderless.

l forgot all etiquette and dashed down the flights of the stairs. They're fine, l told myself, they're one their way!

Reaching the yard, l ran straight to Philip. "Get them water," l called to the fauns working in the yard who raced to help. l reached Philip and gently stroked his tired, old face. He was breathing heavily.

"Philip, what happened?" l murmured. "Where are they?"

"We were in Lantern Waste," Philip explained between breaths. "We lost the stag, I couldn't keep up with the others. The High King found a light on a long pole, the lantern, I suppose. Queen Lucy started talking about Spare-Oom and led them into some fur trees."

My eyes widened. l could guess the rest. Horror ripped through me.

"They didn't come out. I'm sorry, we searched but-"

"Philip, it's okay," l said quickly. "You did all you could. No one could have done anything."

"But we don't know what's happened to them," Philip argued urgently.

"I do," l murmured. Philip froze. "They've gone home, to their old home. The one they forgot about." l turned to one of the fauns. "Remus, tell them to call off the search parties."

"What?"

l swallowed. l would never see them again. Susan, Edmund. Lucy. Peter... l fingered the ring on my hand.

"The kings and queens have returned to their old land. They aren't coming back."

* * *

**And so Arneia's 'The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe' ends, but I'll be following this up soon with the first chapter or Arneia's Prince Caspian! Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**Neia x**


End file.
